La protectora de Konoha
by Mariainesabaga
Summary: Yuki es una niña huérfana que está bajo la custodia del tercer Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi) ella es muy unida a Naruto, los dos son inseparables. Al crecer Yuki jura proteger la aldea que tanto ama su abuelo, al igual que se enfrenta adversarios fuertes a lo largo de la historia, y pasa por momentos difíciles.


_Yuki cayó del cielo y aterrizó Justo encima de un niño rubio... Intentó permanecer consiente pero acabo desmayándose._

_El sujeto de nombre Naruto Uzumaki no sabía que hacer, no todos los días veias descender a un desconocido de las alturas._

__¡aaah quien rayos eres tú! _grito pasmado._

_"Será mejor que la lleve con el abuelo Sarutobi"_pensó Naruto cargando a la niña en su espalda._

* * *

* * *

_**Oficina del Hokage**_

__toc toc_se escuchó detras de la puerta._

__¡adelante!_ contestó Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hokage de la aldea de Konoha)._

__¡abuelo es una emergencia!_gritó un desesperado muchacho._

__Naruto no tengo tiempo para tus brom... _ el nombrado se quedó mirando en dirección a la niña mal herida._

__¡abuelo! _chilló el chico._

_Eso fue suficiente para que el Tercer Hokage volviera al mundo de los vivos._

__Naruto quien es ella, eso no debería ser la pregunta... ¡Porque demonios está sangrado!__

__seguirá sangrando si no haces nada! _le dijo Naruto a su viejo._

* * *

* * *

_el asistente del tercer Hokage entró al despachó de este para dejar algunos documentos, pero parece que llego en un mal momento... Sarutobi estaba peleando con su sobrino Naruto _ sería una escena graciosa para el ayudante de no ser que hubiera un herido por medio._

__perdone que la interrumpa Hokage, pero esta joven nesesita atención médica urgentemente _pidió el recién llegado._

* * *

* * *

_vendaron la cabeza de Yuki, al igual que sus brazos y abdomen. Por petición de la enfermera, los presentes salieron del cuarto de la ingresada para que descansará._

__Naruto, te quedaras para supervisar a la mocosa__

__¡porue yo! _preguntó este haciendo un berrinche._

__porque lo digo yo_ contestó el Hokage._

* * *

* * *

_**En la noche**_

__¿donde estoy?, ¡Hayato, mamá, papá! ¡Noooo! _Yuki se despertó de golpe._

__¿estas bien? _preguntó Naruto preocupado._

__gracias pero quien eres? __

__¡soy Naruto Uzumaki, el que se convertirá en Hokage! _dijo Feliz._

__ ¿Hokage?, ¿que es eso? _pregunto confusa._

_Naruto la explicó a Yuki que un Hokage era el Shinobis mas fuerte de una aldea... este se encargaba de proteger a las personas del pueblo._

__¿enserio?_contestó Yuki sin interés._

_Los dos críos se la pasaron conversando toda noche, narando de sus vidas etc._

* * *

* * *

_**En la mañana**_

_Varios ambus aparecieron en la entrada de la habitación que se encontraba Yuki..._

__acompañanos_ dijo el ANBU de la mascara de gato._

__¡adonde la llevan! _pregunto Naruto posicionándose en modo ataque._

__tranquilisate demonio (refiriendose a Naruto), solo la interogarremos _ respondió el individuó de la mascara de conejo._

_**En la torre Hokage **_

_Yuki de 9 años, era cuestionada por el tercer Hokage, y al lado se encontraban dos ANBU._

__bueno pequeña, ¿puedes decirnos tu nombre? _demandó Sarutobi amablemente para no asustar a la pequeña._

__me... Me llamo Yuki _respondió tímida._

__bueno Yuki podrías decirnos como te hiciste estas heridas? _señalando las vendas que tenia en el cuerpo._

__eso fue cuando me atacó el hombre malo_contesto inocente._

_El Hokage no contentó con la respuesta, siguio interrogando._

__bueno, que pasó con el hombre malo_._

__el atacó nuestra aldea, mató a todos incluyendo a mi familia _(sollozando)._

__ ¿como fue que te salvaste?__

__apareció un agujero negro, y mis padres me dijeron que saltara en ella... Y fue cuando aparecí en este lugar_concluyó la niña._

_Despues de haber escuchar el relato de la niña, el viejo Sarutobi le pidió a su asistente que la acompañara fuera del edificio..._

__esperamos sus ordenes Hokage-sama__

__no hara falta, perdonar las molestias... Podéis Retiraros_ordenó._

__haiii_contestaron los dos ANBU._

_"La niña es huérfana, no tiene donde ir... No le haría mal a nadie si se quedara aquí y se convierte en una ninja fuerte"_pensamientos de Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_final del capitulo... _


End file.
